stargate_sgcfandomcom-20200213-history
SG-1
SG-1 is the designation for the flagship team of Stargate Command. Member details Commanding officers *Colonel Jack O'Neill (1997-2004) *Colonel Robert Makepeace (2000) *Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter (2004-2005) *Lt. Colonel/Colonel Cameron Mitchell (2005-) *Major Evan Lorne (Alternate reality) XO (Executive Officer) *Captain/Major/Lt. Colonel/Colonel Samantha Carter (1997-2004, 2005-2007, 2008-2009) Technical officers *Captain/Major/Lt. Colonel/Colonel Samantha Carter (1997-2007, 2008-2009) Research specialists *Dr. Daniel Jackson (1997-2002, 2003-) *Captain Mathison (2002) (lasted two hours) *Captain Hagman (linguist) (2002) *Jonas Quinn (2002-2003) Cultural advisors *Teal'c (1997-) *Vala Mal Doran (2006-) History 1997 - 1998 Originally SG-1 was composed of three individuals; Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Captain Samantha Carter. These individuals went to Chulak and became imprisoned by the Goa'uld System Lord Apophis. They were rescued by Teal'c, one of Apophis' First Prime Jaffa warriors. Teal'c helped all of Stargate Command personnel and their fellow prisoners escape Chulak and return safely to Earth. Teal'c eventually allied himself with the SGC against the Goa'uld and joined SG-1. 1999 - 2000 In early 1999 Samantha Carter was promoted to the rank of Major. When Colonel Jack O'Neill went undercover, as part of an operation to to reveal the identities of rogue NID agents and moles planted in Stargate Command, he left his commanding position open on SG-1. Major General George S. Hammond assigned Colonel Robert Makepeace as SG-1's new commander until it was discovered that Makepeace was the mole planted in the SGC to retrieve alien technology. He was placed under arrest for treason and Jack returned to his command of SG-1. 2001 - 2003 In the year 2001, SG-1 was temporarily disbanded when a new commander was placed in charge of Stargate Command. Colonel Jack was forced into some time off to consider his career options, while Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson were assigned base-only positions and Teal'c was assigned to SG-3. This arrangement did not last long, and soon everyone was in their proper positions once again. SG-1 remained primarily composed of the same four individuals until Dr. Daniel Jackson was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation which resulted from a lab accident in the nation state of Kelowna. He was given the opportunity to ascend to a higher plane of existence by the Ascended Being Oma Desala to escape permanent death and to join the enlightened. He accepted this offer. Several replacements were attempted to fill the void that Dr. Daniel Jackson left behind. Captain Hagman was the ninth recruit who tried to fill Jackson's shoes. The remaining members of SG-1 were not very welcoming of any person assigned to replace their fallen comrade, so they quickly booted the poor linguist out. Eventually, Jonas Quinn, a native of Kelowna, joined SG-1. Jonas was witness to Jackson's courage on his homeworld and after realizing that his government was not honorable in trying to blame Daniel for the accident, calling it sabotage, he defected to Earth, bringing a sample of the radioactive material Naquadria with him in hopes that shield technology could be developed to protect his people from the Goa'uld. 2003 - 2005 Dr. Daniel Jackson continued to watch over his fellow teammates while he was an Ascended Being, but when he tried to protect Abydos from Anubis he was returned to human form and left without his memory. When SG-1 went to Vis Uban thinking that it might be the location of The Lost City of the Ancients, they found Daniel living among the nomads. He had no memory of who he was and had taken the name Arrom. Jack and Sam convinced him to come home with them to discover his identity and past and, after deep consideration, he decided to go with them back to Earth. Soon, he was given a position back on SG-1, making him a fifth member of the team for a short while. Daniel joined Jonas on a mission to destroy the advanced weapon Anubis possessed on his mighty ship. They were sent to hack into Anubis' computer system. They were successful in getting into the computer and the weapon was destroyed, but in their attempt to get off of the ship, Jonas was captured. Daniel worked at getting him free and together they were able to escape to Kelowna where Anubis' ship was stationed over the capital city of Jonas' nation. They were aided by other System Lords to destroy Anubis' mothership, but Anubis escaped. Jonas was asked to return to his homeworld as representative on their now-united world's council to educate them on the Goa'uld threat. Jonas' departure from Stargate Command meant that SG-1 returned to the original four-team members. About a year later, Colonel Jack O'Neill was given a promotion to Brigadier General and given command of Stargate Command. Major Samantha Carter also received a promotion, giving her the rank of Lt. Colonel. With these promotions, Carter moved into the commanding officer position of SG-1. It was deemed by O'Neill that SG-1 would remain a three-member team, but if he ever decided to go out in the field, he'd do so with SG-1. Carter's lead of SG-1 lasted only one year, up until the defeat of the Goa'uld and the Replicators. Afterwards, the team disbanded as each member went to different assignments. Teal'c was the first to leave, joining the Free Jaffa Nation's High Council. Carter went to Area 51 to lead in the facility's Research and Development department while she helped Cassandra Fraiser through a rough time in her life. Dr. Daniel Jackson was the last of the original team still at Stargate Command, since Jack O'Neill was promoted to Major General and given the command of Homeworld Security in Washington D.C., but his time there was coming close to an end as he began packing his office for his move to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. 2005 - 2007 The new commander of Stargate Command, Major General Henry Landry, was still unpacking his office when Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell reported to his new position. Mitchell was given his choice of positions by Major General Jack O'Neill and he chose to join SG-1 and was told that he was going to lead SG-1 and needed to pick the new members of his team. He was extremely disappointed that he would not be working with Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. Landry purposefully placed Mitchell in assignments which would involve him with Daniel's projects, ones that had prevented Daniel from going to Atlantis, until finally, Mitchell reunited the team as they faced a new and powerful galactic threat in the form of Ascended Beings known as the Ori and their advanced human missionaries, called Priors. The Ori managed to conquer several worlds through the use of the Priors, but their work throughout the galaxy was quickened by the arrival of four Ori warships through a Supergate. One of these Supergates had been destroyed when the thief and con artist Vala Mal Doran substituted a Tel'tak as one of the 'gate's sections. Vala attempted to escape through the Transportation rings, but her matter stream was diverted by the gravitational forces of the nearby black hole and transported to the Ori's home galaxy. On Earth, during a mission to expose Ba'al, Mitchell formally re-formed SG-1 with Carter, Jackson, and Teal'c. Meanwhile, Vala was impregnated by the Ori with a child who was later born on one of the warships which had just arrived and decimated the Milky Way Galaxy's allied fleet. The child, called the Orici, was a daughter Vala named Adria. Daniel rescued Vala from the warship, but they had to leave Adria behind. After serving as a consultant with Stargate Command on a probationary basis because her past dealings with the SGC, and especially with Daniel, were manipulative and detrimental, Vala proved herself as trustworthy in the fight against the Ori. Vala herself claimed that her changes were due in large part because someone finally believed in her and she actually found a home on Earth with the people of the SGC. She was given a position on SG-1 and became its fifth member. 2008 - Following the defeat of the Ori, both Samantha Carter and Cameron Mitchell were promoted to the rank of Colonel, and Carter was given the command of Atlantis for a year. Carter and Major General Jack O'Neill joined SG-1 (Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran) at the new Tok'ra homeworld after the last of the Ba'al clones was captured. They all wore the SG-1 patch to represent the many years that their team fought the Goa'uld System Lords. The last Ba'al symbiote clone was extracted from the host, but the Tok'ra and Tau'ri were unaware that the original Ba'al had evaded capture. The original Ba'al himself traveled back in time to 1939 to prevent the Stargate from ever reaching the United States, but he was killed by an alternate future version of Cameron Mitchell, who witnessed Ba'al's changes to the timeline and traveled back in time to prevent Ba'al's plan from ever taking place, thus saving the timeline and defining the true end of the rule of the System Lords. Accomplishments *Responsible for the deaths of a number of Goa'uld System Lords, such as Apophis, Ares, Cronus, Hathor, Nirrti, Ra and Sokar. Also responsible for the downfalls of Anubis, Ba'al and Heru'ur. *Destroying the Replicators and bringing the downfall of the Goa'uld Empire at the Battle of Dakara. *Making Earth's first contact with the Asgard, the Tok'ra, the Tollan, and the Nox *Rescuing SG-10 from P3W-451 that was nearing the event horizon of a black hole, however, the team's fourth member was lost after the Stargate activated with a fair bit of Vorash's sun in transit. *Saving Earth on a number of occasions from the Goa'uld, the Replicators and the Ori threat. *Sending the Sangraal to the Alteran Home Galaxy and destroying the Ori. *Diminishing Ascended Adria's power enough for Morgan Le Fay to engage her into an eternal battle. :*Adria was quite possibly defeated by Morgan Le Fay after the Priors of Milky Way lost their belief of Origin, further diminishing Adria's powers. External links * * Category:SGC teams